Insects and acarina destroy growing and harvested crops. In the United States alone, agronomic crops must compete with thousands of insect and acarid species. In particular, tobacco budworms, southern armyworms and two-spotted spider mites are especially devastating to crops.
In spite of the commercial insecticides and acaricides available today, damage to crops, both growing and harvested, caused by insects and acarina still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective insecticides and acaricides.
Certain pyrrole compounds are known to possess insecticidal and acaricidal activity (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,098 and U.S. Pat. application Ser. Nos. 600,054 filed on Oct. 18, 1990; 621,162 filed on Nov. 30, 1990; 795,407 filed on Nov. 20, 1991; and 803,289 filed on Dec. 4, 1991). However, none of the pyrroles disclosed in those patent applications are within the scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide pyrrole thiocarboxamide compounds which are highly effective for controlling insects and acarina.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for protecting growing plants from attack by insects and acarina by applying to the foliage of said plants or to the soil or water in which they are growing an insecticidally or acaricidally effective amount of a pyrrole thiocarboxamide compound.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.